Ours
by AshleyDaughterofApollo
Summary: Zoë Brown finds out things from her favorite book are real, when she is brought to CBH by Percy and Annabeth's son, Beck. Problem: Beck believes she is his sister, the whole Camp doesn't trust her including her role model, Percy, who isn't with his love Annabeth anymore, and a mysterious evil wants her dead. Zoë is forced to realize that not everything is like the books at all...


**Full Summary** : REPOST After running away from hovering parents, Zoë Brown finds out things from her favorite book are real, when she is attacked by a monster and brought to CBH by Percy and Annabeth's son, Beck, his cute best friend, and Jason and Pipers annoying daughter. But not everything is great as it should've been. Beck believes Zoë is his long lost twin sister, the whole Camp doesn't trust her including her role model, Percy, who isn't with his love Annabeth anymore, and a mysterious evil wants her dead. Zoë is forced to realize that not everything is like the books at all…

Ω

 **Chapter 1: I Get Kidnapped, then Kidnapped Again**

Ω

 _Fourteen years and 364 days ago..._

"Percy."

"I have to call an ambulance!"

"Percy."

"Or I can just drive you, but I'm nervous and I don't want to kill us on the way!"

"Percy."

"And gods, okay, your bag is already in the car for emergencies. Any contractions yet?"

"Percy."

"Are you sweating? I'm sweating."

"Percy."

"Do you want to change? Oh my Gods, where are my keys?"

"Perseus."

"And I have to call your doctor, and—Perseus?" Percy stopped his pacing around and stared at his fiancé of five months in confusion. Annabeth Chase stood with her hands resting against her swollen stomach. She already changed out of her pajamas into a maternity dress and a light jacket for the fresh May weather. Percy was in a sweatshirt and boxers.

"The contractions haven't begun yet, so relax," she told him. Her smile was so bright that he couldn't help but listen and relax his shoulders.

"You're awesome. You should be the one freaking out, yet you're calming _me_ down," he replied, taking her hand in his.

"That's what I'm here for," she kissed his lips. "To keep you in check. Someone has to make sure you don't die everyday." Percy laughed. He pulled Annabeth towards him and kissed her, just a bit longer, before she pulled away. Percy led her down the stairs of their apartment to take them to his car. It was a Range Rover and Percy was proud of it. At first his father tried to magically buy him a car, but Percy wanted to do it himself. He can't get everything from his dad, even if he was a god. His life had been pretty messed up with the Gods in it, so the least he was allowed to do was get it together without them. Yet again, without his godly side, there would be no Annabeth.

Percy opened to the door to his car and helped Annabeth sit down. Annabeth thanked him and he quickly got into the car. She watched Percy bemusedly, when he fumbled with his keys. Percy huffed and started up the car, speeding away towards the nearest hospital.

They resided in Manhattan, so Annabeth could be close to Olympus and Percy could be close to his mother. Camp Half-Blood was only about three to four hours away, give or take the traffic. Percy made a mental note to IM all of their family and friends about Annabeth being in labor.

Annabeth groaned and breathed in and out quickly, "Contractions starting now." She bit down on her seat belt.

"It'll be alright, Wise Girl." He told her. Annabeth nodded after the pain passed and rubbed her stomach.

"Glad there is no traffic," she wheezed.

"It's three in the morning on a Tuesday." Percy shrugged slowing down the car as they pulled up to Urgent Care.

Percy hopped out the car and he carried Annabeth all the way inside. "I can walk still, Seaweed Bra-gahh!" Annabeth groaned from another contraction.

"Psh, yeah. Okay." He replied sarcastically.

Percy walked in and all eyes shifted towards him. He rushed over to a desk, since no one had come to his aid. "Can I have some help over here! My fiancé is in labor!"

"Take her to room 122 and Doctor will be with you shortly." She quickly pushed over a wheelchair and Percy's settled Annabeth into it. The nurse also handed her a patient gown.

"Thank-you," Annabeth groaned.

The nurse nodded. "My pleasure. Congratulations miss."

Percy wheeled Annabeth into the room. Annabeth leaned back in the wheelchair as she moaned in pain again.

"They are getting closer together!" She sighed when it was over. Her eyes was tired. She didn't expect to wake up at three A.M. when she went to bed. She wanted to just cuddle with her fiancé to enjoy her day off. Percy took her to a spa earlier and it was amazing, especially after being under so much stress and anticipation of the baby. Now, she felt tense again and nervous. They were about to be parents. They had things prepared already. They bought clothes, the cribs, baby formula, everything they needed. They were ready. Just nervously ready.

After he helped Annabeth change into the gown, he lifted her up to set her down on the bed. "Thanks," she said to him. Percy kissed her forehead in reply.

He pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of Annabeth. Annabeth covered her face with her hands. "No! No pictures, I look horrible!" She pouted. Percy snapped a picture of her anyway.

"You look beautiful, as always," he said. Percy started sending the picture in a mass message.

He turned back to Annabeth with a smile she returned. Squeezing her hand he whispered with excitement, "Let's have our children."

Ω

Sally Jackson was sitting in her desk chair, battling writers block. Paul was standing above her, rubbing her shoulders to help soothe her mind, but nothing was working. It was 3:30 A.M. and Paul was trying to convince her to come back to bed.

"Paul, I can't think of anything. I got up to this chapter and it's like a big blah!" she complained. Paul, being an English teacher suggested an idea.

"Let's wait it out. Sleep on it and I know that something will end up sparking your mind." Sally and Paul's phones both buzzed at the same time. Paul and Sally exchanged looks and took out their phones.

"It's from Percy," Sally said. She opened her messages to see a picture. It was Annabeth in a hospital bed in a hospital gown. Her hands covered her face but she was smiling behind it. The caption underneath said, _It's Time_. The hospital's address was beneath that.

"Oh My Gods, we're going to be grandparents!" She shrieked, jumping up. She went straight to her closet to find clothes.

"Annabeth's in labor!" Paul said with excitement. "There's an idea?"

Sally smiled at her husband. "Yup! No more writer's block, I have inspiration now!"

Ω

Jason and Piper were having baby fever. And marriage fever. They were fresh off their honeymoon in Rome, a gift from her mother. Her father wasn't that ecstatic about their marriage. Tristan Mclean for one tried to convince Piper not to marry so early in her adulthood, but Piper was in love. She knew she was only twenty years old. She knew she had a lot of time. But her and Jason didn't care. That's where the marriage fever came from.

Every night since their wedding, they were building a family. They had plans to move to New Rome like most demigods did now a days. They attended the college in New Rome and graduated with a Bachelor's degree in Criminal Justice for Piper, and Latin Studies for Jason. Then Jason popped the question at their graduation, in front of all of New Rome, and after a year and a half, they had their wedding a week ago.

Piper and Jason were like Percy and Annabeth. They wanted a family before they died, which could be whenever. They wanted to experience the most precious things in life before they died, and children was one of them. Plus, their favorite part of the process was making the baby, making it their excuse to do it as much as they wanted.

Piper and Jason were in her dad's private jet. They were cuddling in the bedroom section after hours of—well let's just keep calling it, baby fever. Piper rested her head on Jason's bare chest, her hair in a wild mess and her body still flustered. Piper suddenly laughed out of nowhere.

"Do you think the pilots heard us?" she asked him, giggling. Jason shrugged, pulling Piper closer to him.

"Who cares if they hear?" Piper said slyly and kissed his bicep up to his chest.

"Let em' know how awesome we are at baby-making," Sshe kissed his neck seductively, crawling her way back on top of him. The duvet slid down to her waist, showing Jason all of her. Piper kissed him as they were about to sport into a round two, but the buzzing of their phones interrupted them. Piper leaned back and Jason groaned. Jason leaned up off the headboard and kissed Pipers jaw, and going lower and lower, as she checked the message on her phone. It was a mass text. Piper's eyes widened.

"Oh my gods, Jason!" Jason deemed that as a signal to continue before Piper lifted his face to look at her.

"No stop, I mean—that was nice, but, Annabeth's in labor!" Piper squealed. "We have to tell the pilots to land at LaGuardia airport instead!" Piper got up and wrapped her sheets around her, to peak out the bedroom door.

"Excuse me, Gus?!"

Ω

Frank and Reyna were walking in the forum. They were talking about plans to extend parts of New Rome and the barracks. The camp was growing. It was a miracle that they were able to get this many demigods to flow into both the Greek and Roman Camp. Demigods were given a choice to choose which Camp they would stay in. Half of the seven from the prophecy resided in New Rome except for Leo, who preferred to stay close to Bunker 9 with Calypso in Camp Half-Blood. Percy, Annabeth, and Piper also stayed at Camp Half-Blood while Jason went back and forth, and Frank and Hazel stayed in New Rome. They all often Iris Messaged one another, but mostly stuck to the two meet ups a year: Winter Solstice weekend meetings (when really it's more like a family reunion party) at Camp Jupiter, and Summer Solstice Weekend meetings in Camp Half-Blood.

"Maybe we should put the new kids in the Fifth Cohort rather than the First. The First Cohort can be harsh. This'll let em be more comfortable," Frank suggested.

Reyna pursed her lips, her hands clenching her hot chocolate. "I believe your right. They are children of Ceres. Gentle-hearted with gray control over deadly plants. They'll fit-"

Hazel interrupted the duo buy running towards them through the forum with a big smile. "Hey! I have news! A text from Percy!"

Hazel ran into Franks arms, sending a kiss too his cheek and a side hug to Reyna, full of excitement. "Look, you need to see this!"

Hazel showed them her phone—which she finally learned how to use after a while—and showed them the mass text.

"The babies are coming!" Frank said in awe.

"Can we go visit them?" Hazel asked.

Reyna shrugged. "I really don't know, Hazel. With all of the things happening right now, I doubt it. We'd have to wait until the Solstice or the Summer Exchange programs."

Hazel's smile dropped. The leaders of each Camp meet up on both solstices a year to ensure that both Camps are doing well and that nothing was going wrong in the mythical world.

Frank, swooping to assure his fiancé of a month, "And that's only a month away, then we can visit."

Hazel huffed. "Alright, but I'm shopping for gifts to make up for missing the baby shower."

Ω

"So, we are going to hook you up to the IV and get started. Based on your close contractions, the twins should arrive sooner than you know it," The doctor told Annabeth. Annabeth nodded, taking deep breaths as he attached some long looking wires to Annabeth. They had to give her an Epidural.

"I'm assuming you are the father," The doctor glanced at Percy.

"Yes, father and Annabeth's husband," he said proudly, shaking hands with the doctor.

About three years after the Second Giant War had ended, Percy had proposed to her on their anniversary, right at the same table at Camp Half-Blood where they first had gotten together. Life had gotten in the way before they could get married: Percy's promotion to assistant from receptionist, Annabeth's thriving work as architect on Olympus and freelance work around New York, moving in together, money issues, and the sudden surprise of the twins. They had to push the wedding so far back, Percy was willing to just go to City Hall and document their union—anything to officially make her his. But they decided together than a few months after the twins were born, a small wedding along the Long Island Sound didn't sound so bad.

Annabeth gasped as another contraction seized her body. "Oh gods, this hurt so much." Annabeth took Percy's hand in her hers to squeeze on. His hand was like her lifeline and she was squeezing it hard.

"When can I get my children _out_ of me?" she asked.

"Now, actually. It's time."

The nurses assisted Annabeth and set her feet up. Annabeth took deep breaths.

"Percy," she called. He leaned over to her side, sitting in a chair by the bed.

"Wise Girl," He breathed. "This is it. We're having our babies— _twins_. You're going to be a mother."

Annabeth grinned weakly. "And you'll be a father."

Her eyes stung. "I love you. I love you so much for giving them to me. For giving us this moment." She took Percy's hand and squeezed.

"Alright. You're going to have to take some deep breathes and I'm going to count. On three, start pushing as hard as you can. Okay?" The doctor ordered.

Annabeth nodded vigorously. "Yeah."

"One. Two. Three, Push!"

Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand twice as hard as she screamed.

"I see a head, you're doing great! I need about two more pushes."

Annabeth panted, a band of sweat forming along her forehead.

"Come on Wise Girl, you're doing amazing," Percy whispered in her ear.

Annabeth groaned with another great push. A series of wails echoed throughout the room. Percy let out a whimsical laugh, despite the tears in his eyes.

"And the first baby has arrived, and it is…a boy." The doctor handed the child to one of the nurses, who wrapped the tiny baby boy in a blanket.

"Now, I need you to take deep breaths to get ready for the second baby, okay?"

Annabeth blinked tiredly. "Percy, I'm tired, I can't—"

"You can. You gave one child, a _healthy_ baby boy. You can bring life to another. You are Annabeth Chase, soon to be _Jackson_. The pain is nothing compared to everything else we've been through."

"Ready, Ms. Chase?"

Annabeth took the question as a sign to start pushing. After two minutes, a beautiful baby girl was born.

Annabeth had let go of Percy's hand, to hold them out for her children.

The nurse had given Percy the boy, curly black hair and his round eyes were wide open, showing his bright grey irises.

The baby girl was given to Annabeth who was openly crying. The girl's hair was blonde, except it was messier than her brothers, and her eyes were shut as she cried.

"They are so beautiful," Annabeth hiccuped.

Percy stared at his son in wonder. "He has your eyes, and she has your nose and lips."

"He has your eyebrows and he's already drooling!" Annabeth chuckled. "But this little one won't open her eyes for me."

"What should we name them?" Percy asked, as the boy played with his fingers.

Annabeth paused to kiss the baby girls cheeks. "She has my cheeks. Hmm, we had choices, but I'm not sure which is a good fit. Middle name—Damian. Hands down."

"First name, how about Beck?" Percy stared at the baby wistfully, "In honor of Beckendorf."

"Beck Damian Jackson. I like it. And for her? I love Sally as a middle name?"

Percy chuckled. "Nico suggested Bianca, but I told him to save the name for a child of his own. He punched me in the gut for that suggestion."

"How about Zoe? In honor of the huntress."

Percy sniffled, a tear running down his face. He sat in a chair by the bed. Annabeth held out Zoe to Percy and they switched children. "Hello, Zoe Sally Jackson and Beck Damian Jackson. We are your Mommy and Daddy, and we love you."

Percy leaned over and kissed Annabeth. He took out his phone and captured the moment in a picture.

"We must take the children to be weighed and cleaned," One of the nurses returned to the room. Percy and Annabeth didn't even notice anyone had left.

"Bye bye, we're going to give you to the nice nurses now, okay, but we'll see you again. Promise," Percy whispered to the still crying baby girl. He kissed her forehead and handed Zoe to the nurse and took Beck from Annabeth, giving him to the nurse as well.

"I suggest you rest now, daughter of Athena," The frail nurse smiled evilly.

Percy immediately jumped up, Riptide in his hand. Annabeth sat up from the hospital bed, but she winced in pain.

"Give me my kids!" Percy's voice thundered, probably throughout the entire hospital.

"Sssorry, no can do. My bossss hasss been waiting for them for a while now." The nurses voice turned snakelike and vile. Her forked tongue slithered out of her mouth and she grinned to reveal fangs.

"Kelli, I swear if that's you I will tear you to pieces!"

The nurse's figure shifted to reveal the perky empousai they hated.

"Where'sss the fun in that?" Then she disappeared into a flash of golden light.

"No!" Annabeth wailed, shoving the sheets away from her thighs. "We have to stop her! She took my babies! She took them!"

Annabeth swung her legs over the bed.

Percy rushed to her side. "Annabeth you need to rest." He gently pushed her legs back on the bed. "I'll bring them back, I will find them. I _promise._ "

He kissed her once more before running out of the room, leaving her to her tears.

He headed for the hospital exit doors, since Kelli was all about the dramatic escapes. He saw her with the twins running down the street away from the hospital.

"Hey!" He screamed, gaining attention of onlookers. "Stop her, she's kidnapping my children!"

Percy continued to run after Kelli, unfortunately with the aide of no one else. Kelli effortlessly dodged pedestrians often shoving some to the ground. Percy could still hear the cries of his daughter.

He chased her all the way to Central Park, not caring about the pain in his chest. He wanted to stop and breathe but not if that meant giving up his children.

Kelli suddenly made a stop and rocks began to crumble beneath her feet. Percy's eyes widened in realization.

There couldn't be...he thought.

"No!" He lurched towards Kelli before she could jump inside the hole, grabbing her shoulders.

Kelli squirmed as his gripped tightened. "Why are you doing this? Who sent you?"

"My massster hasss been waiting for the greatessst half-bloodsss to bear their firssst child. Luck isss on our ssside, for not one but two children! My massster hasss great plansss."

Percy grit his teeth trying to hold on to her. "Master? What master?"

Kelli managed to give him a cruel smile. "We will meet again, Jackssson."

Before he could think of what it meant, Kelli slammed the back of her head into Percy's forehead, making him drop her quickly, but then grasp onto Beck as Kelli fell into the hole. The ground reassembled itself once her head past through.

"No!" Percy fisted the ground on his knees, with Beck in one arm. "No, no, no!"

His daughter was gone.

Percy leaned back on his legs, holding his newborn son close to him, kissing his forehead. The baby began to cry, and Percy sniffled, wondering how a great moment could quickly be ruined in the worst way. "It's okay. I'll find a way. We will get her back."

He slowly stood up, trying to process everything that had happened and trying to remember every single detail, but it was so hard to think. He was devastated, let alone worried about Annabeth and how he dreaded breaking the news to her.

"We will get her back," He promised Beck, before heading back to the hospital.

Ω

The empousai had appeared above ground on an empty street. The nearby signs shown they were on Flatbush Avenue and Atlantic, the Brooklyn Bridge standing tall in the distance. The only thing that could be heard was the sounds of the baby crying.

"Sssstop it! Sssstop whining you wretched little thing."

The baby opened her teary eyes and the empousai winced. Her eyes were a bright green—just like her father's.

"You're sssuch an ugly little creature, I can't wait until my massster takesss you." The baby wailed much harder and the empousai grumbled.

Kelli was about to swat the child in hopes of hushing it until a noise startled her. There was rustling and the jingling of keys nearby the monster and Kelli jumped. A bird hooted above her. Even monsters can get scared by the smallest of things.

"Do you hear that Bart? I hear crying!" A females voice erupted down the street.

"Vlacas." Kelli cursed. The baby kept crying, perhaps even louder than before.

"Maya, I want a baby just as much as you do, but—"

"I'm not crazy, Bart! I hear it!"

Suddenly, jets of water from a nearby hydrant attacked Kelli's face and pushed her backwards. The water gently placed the baby on a trash can cover and on the pavement. Kelli spluttered and before the empousai could blink a stream of water wrapped around her throat and she could feel herself slipping back into Tartarus.

"No!" She shrieked before exploding into golden dust.

The little baby continued to cry as two figures walked down the same pavement she laid.

"See Bart! I told you I was hearing something!"

The woman, Maya, ran over to the child and scooped her up. Her husband took off his sweater and wrapped it around the child.

"Oh God, What do you think happened?" Bart asked.

Maya frowned. "I don't know. She looks newborn and She doesn't have a tag on her wrist so I don't think she came from a hospital."

"How could someone just leave her out here like this? She's so precious." Bart lightly touched her hand. The baby seemed to stop crying in Maya's arms.

"I want to keep her," Maya declared.

"Maya—"

"Don't Maya me!" She rolled her eyes at Bart. "This was a _sign_ , I can't hold a pregnancy, so God gave us a baby. She's mine now, and no one is going to take her away from me."

"Maya, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Bart asked cautiously.

"Yes. I'm saving a stranded and abandoned child. Now, what should we name her?"

An owl hooted above them. Maya's eyes brightened. "Zoë! We'll name her Zoë."

"What are we going to tell people?"

"We just moved here a week ago and we don't know anyone. Plus the family back home still thinks I'm pregnant. It'll be fine."

Maya and Bart continued to walk down the street to their apartment, taking their new "daughter" with them.

Back at the hydrant, the streams of water morphed together, creating a humanoid. An owl hooted above the watery figure and the humanoid shook his head.

"I know we can't interfere anymore, Athena. But at least we pushed her in the right direction. They'll find her," he said. "You know they will."


End file.
